My Past, Present, and Future
by saphira54325
Summary: She was part of his life. She was the reason he was the person he is today. So when she needs a favor, she doesn't give him much of a choice. He was a god. He didn't feel emotions. He was too high up for that. But when she comes back into his life, everything goes to hell.
1. Prolouge

_I remember him._

"Hey, Katsu-chan, are we going or what? Come on, I wanna meet him!"

_I remember his face the first time we met._

"Yeah, I'm coming. Calm down Maiko. Just give me a second.

_I remember how his eyes filled with excitement and hope._

"So, what's this guy like, anyways? You really seem to like him.

_I remember how his fingers moved as he practiced what I taught him._

"I like him, you say? Since when did you become an expert on emotions, Maiko?"

_I remember how his face would light up when I praised him._

"You just seem really happy when you talk about him, that's all! And you were close when you were kids, right?"

_I remember how he looked on that day._

"Yes, and with luck he hasn't forgotten that little fact. And you'll meet him again soon enough. So stop pestering me about it"

_I remember his brown eyes looking at me in equal portions of fear and the madness of death._

"Aww, Katsu-chan, you're no fun! Come on, I hardly remember him! I was so young when you last saw him!"

_I remember how his hand moved expertly with the knife in his hand._

"We're almost there, Maiko. Then all your questions will be answered."

_I remember the blood that was dripping down his face, falling into his eyes._

"Seriously, why are you being so secretive, Katsu-chan? It's almost scary"

_I remember how my heart was racing as the rain stung my eyes._

"Why are you asking so many questions? You aren't always this nosy, Maiko."

_I remember feeling like a mouse cornered by the cat, scared and helpless_

"Because! If you really go through with this plan, then I'll be stuck with him for at least a week before you move! I wanna know what he's like!"

_I remember how I had decided to accept my fate, and I closed my eyes and waited._

"I'm sorry that it has to be like this Maiko, but I couldn't find anyone else that I trust."

_I remember his voice echoing the words I had said, thrown back at me in disgust._

"Ugh! I'm starting to think this is all one big prank, cause you are being really secretive about this! If we get there and you're like, 'Just kidding!' I'm going to be really mad at you!"

_I remember the cold blade against my neck, my weapon turned against me._

"It's not a joke, and in fact-"

"IIIZZZAAAAAYYYAAAA!"

"You're about to meet him."

* * *

So, what do you think? I know this is really 'mysterious' (or not) but I promise it will make sense eventually.

But until then...

Review?


	2. First fall

I'm back! So, I've decided that I'm going to update every weekend (mostly cause that's the only time I'm free) Ugh, taking a bunch of Honors classes AND Spanish 3 in freshman year was NOT a good idea.

Anyways, hope this chapter turned out ok. And I also hope you enjoy!

And also, thank you to (awkwardly opens email to check) alice oriharara scarlet and The-Blind-Otaku for favoriting, The-Blind-Otaku and Acer3426 for following, and to alice oriharara scarlet for the very first review on this story! Hope we can continue that pattern! (Yeah, I'm kinda pathetic. What are ya gonna do?)

...Anyways... Enjoy Chapter 2!

* * *

Maiko spins around towards where the loud yell came from, her eyes wide with excitement and a small twinge of fear. She hears another yell and jumps at how close the person is, judging by the volume. She gazes intently at the entrance to an alley, where the sound of rapid footsteps can be heard. Standing firm and unafraid, she simply waits for the figure to show himself. But she's quickly yanks out of the way as a large metal object comes soaring through the sky, almost clipping her in the shoulder.

"Alright Maiko, I know you're eager to meet him, but really, don't get yourself killed in the process. That guy doesn't know his own strength and could easily kill you with one blow if he wanted to. Got it?" a harsh voice whispers in her ear. Maiko nods, hardly hearing the words spoken to her. She can feel an unexplained adrenaline rush going through her, and she can hardly wait.

Then, she hears two voices. One is obviously the voice that had been yelling, a deep, growling voice that gives the girl chills. And the other voice she hears is new. A slightly higher-pitched voice, still obviously male, followed by a mocking laugh.

"Is that Heiwajima-san and..." Maiko asks, trailing off as another object comes flying out of nowhere. Maiko moves on her own this time, sprinting out of the way, unknowingly towards the source.

"Yes, it is."

Maiko smiles childishly, starting towards the figure that had just run around the corner and was now turned, a smirk on his thin lips. The older girl follows behind the childish Maiko, her eyes fixed on the scene in front of her.

* * *

As he danced out of the way of yet another metal projectile, the infamous information broker of Shinjuku laughs once again. The monster that was standing in front of him was too easy to provoke and way too much fun to play with.

"Come on Shizu-chan, is that the best you can do? You haven't even scratched me yet!" Izaya Orihara laughs as his enemy's face twists with rage. He yanks yet another post out of the ground, his tight grip bending the metal.

"Orihara-san?"

Izaya turns when he hears his name, not used to hearing an honorific used with it. Most people either didn't think he was worth the respect, or people that do quickly stop when they get to know him and his twisted personality.

But the girl standing in front of him, staring at him with wide eyes, obviously knows who he is. And yet she called him Orihara-san.

Izaya glances back at the monster, taking in the confused expression on his face as he falters, a forgotten stop sign in his hand.

Izaya turns back to the girl, a smirk prominent on his face. "Yes? What can I do for you?"

The girl looks over his face, gazing intensly into his blood red eyes. "So, you are Orihara-san?"

"Yes, that's me. And you are?"

The girl smiles widely, an innocent smile that seems at home on her face. "So I guess she wasn't lying!"

Izaya raises an eyebrow, confused but masking it with mild interest. "Who wasn't lying?"

"That's enough, Maiko." A girl, only a few years older than the childish Maiko, and clad all in black steps closer to the infamous info broker, who for once, looks surprised.

"Maiko, you realize that Iza-kun could have easily turned around and slashed you with his knife, right? I can never tell whether you have a death wish or if you're just too naive to realize the danger in these situations."

Maiko pouts, turning sideways and looking at her. "But you said that 'Iza-kun' wouldn't hurt me, right?"

The black girl looks up into Izaya's red eyes. She gazes with a fierce intensity that even makes Izaya slightly uncomfortable. "He won't hurt you now, because he knows that you're with me. But before he knew that, I don't think he would think twice about spilling your blood."

Izaya steps back, fingering the switchblade stashed away in his pocket. "This girl... She seems so familiar. But I can't place a time or place on her. It's almost there, but I can't grasp it." Izaya thinks to himself. She obviously knew him well enough to know about his hidden knife, considering he hadn't pulled it on Shizu-chan before she had arrived. He supposed she had only guessed, knowing his reputation in Ikebukuro.

Izaya masks his confusion with a smirk once again, turning his back to Shizuo, whose anger at seeing Izaya was all but forgotten as he watched the scene unfold with a curious expression. "And, might I ask why you think that meeting you will make a difference in how I act?" Izaya watched the girl's face carefully for any sign of confusion, but he is met with eyes burning with emotion - anger maybe?

She takes a step closer, and instinct makes Izaya keep the distance by taking a step back. Her eyes bore into him, giving him an uneasy feeling, completely out of character for the man. Her black cloak flows behind her, undulating like a shadow. Her red eyes, the color of dried blood, almost the same as his own, send a chill down his spine.

"Come now, Iza-kun, are you saying you don't remember me? I know it's been a while, but surely you haven't forgotten?"

"I haven't the slightest idea on who you are, or who your little friend is. But I would suggest that you leave, and quickly" Izaya lifts his hand a bit, preparing to flip his knife out and scare the girl away.

However, before he can even pull his hand completely out of his pocket, the girl bolts forward, covering the distance between her and Izaya quick as lightning, and she yanks his hand out of his pocket and slams it against the brick wall behind him. The jolt of the impact loosens his grip and she easily removes the knife from his hand, flipping it out and holding it against his cheek. As the cold metal presses into his cheek, a strong wind blows through the alley, whipping the girl's hood off, exposing her snow white hair.

_Cold, dark, scared. Nothing is going right. It hurts. It hurts a lot. I almost died._

_But I was saved._

_By an angel._

Izaya's eyes widen in surprise as memories wash through him. The expression on his face must have said it, because the girl lets go of his hand and steps back. She keeps a tight grip on the knife, though she holds it at her side.

Izaya looks into the girl's eyes once again. It takes a few seconds, but he finally recovers and smiles half-heartedly, going for a smirk but finding himself unable to.

"Ahh, yes, I remember now. I never thought I would see you again."

"Katsumi-sama."

* * *

Katsumi...sama? Izaya, using such formal terms? (Granted, he says it in a sarcastic tone, but...)

Why would he call her that? Who is this mysterious girl? Review with your answer!

Oh, and also, if you would like to see what Katsumi and Maiko look like, follow this link!

document/d/1ypHMrZ2ZUtn8BYxGFlesWGf7tPsUAJRl4PXSk1 9a7l8/edit


	3. Making Arrangement

Two chapters in one day! I was in a good mood, so I decided to grace you with another chapter.

So, Katsumi... anyone wanna take a guess as to what her connection is with our lovely Orihara Izaya? PM me with any answer. If someone manages to get it right (with more detail than just knowing each other when they were younger) I'll... do something. Maybe give them an exclusive sneak peek to the next chapter? I don't know.

Anyways, here's the story now!

* * *

The girl smiles slightly at him, amused at the nickname. Izaya, though he tries to do it casually, scans her face, taking in all of the familiar details.

"So, now that we have gotten that out of the way, I'll state my business with you, yes? I seem to have interrupted something" Katsumi grabs Maiko gently by the shoulder, and pulls her closer. "This here is my cousin Hibiki Maiko. She just moved here and is going to be living with me. However-"

"Hold it. What does this information have to do with me?" Izaya says, regaining his composure and smirking happily when her eyes darken slightly.

"I was getting to that. See, Maiko was supposed to live with me, but my apartment is much too small for two people. I'm moving next week, and she wasn't supposed to come until then. But here she is, and she doesn't have somewhere to stay."

"So, you're saying that you want her to stay with me until you move?" Izaya laughs, and Katsumi's eyes darken even more. "Do you even know who I am anymore, Katsumi-sama?"

"I've heard plenty of rumors, and yes, I know you aren't the same person anymore. You are much more despicable than you were before. But I have no other options. I've tried everyone I can think of. Even Shinra. And yet nobody said they could. And going home isn't an option for her either. So." Katsumi says, taking an intimidating step closer once again.

"What do you say?" Katsumi whispers in a soft, hissing voice. Chills crawl down his fur clad body, and not from the cold. "Even though you pretend to forget... I think we both know what your final answer will be. Right?" Katsumi whispers even more softly, almost sounding like she's falling asleep. Yet Izaya isn't fooled, and he feels a large chill go down his spine once again. Katsumi notices.

"So you haven't forgotten." Katsumi just stares into him, her red eyes glowing with unspoken, unexpressed emotions.

"No, you haven't. So even though I'm pretending to ask, I already know your answer. But it won't be all bad though." Katsumi straightens up, speaking in a normal voice again. "Maiko only needs a place to sleep, as she'll be with me during the day. She shouldn't hinder your business at all. In fact, she might be a help." Izaya perks up slightly, interested in her next words. Katsumi lowers the volume of her voice again, but this time there is no harshness in her words.

"Maiko has a certain trait that might prove useful to you. See, she is incapable of keeping any secret. When asked a question, she will answer truthfully to the best of her knowledge. She has an amazing memory as well. I know your trade revolves around the information you sell, so that's why I'm telling you this. However," her voice becomes dark once again. "I'm only informing you of this because I know you value information very highly, and therefore aren't likely to hurt her. But know that if she is hurt in any way because of you..." Katsumi drifts off, holding Izaya's flickblade up, communicating the message well.

"I get it, Katsumi-sama. I take her in, and I can get any information I want from her? That's what you are suggesting?" Katsumi nods.

"Yes." She turns away, but continues speaking. "I'll come by tomorrow, with Maiko. And remember, if you hurt her..."

"Then this time, I won't hesitate."

* * *

Short chapter this time, I'm sorry! But I have to leave it off there, otherwise the next chapter will be super long.

Anyways, what the heck is Katsumi talking about? And... Izaya, scared of someone? WTF is going on?!

...I know, but it's my little secret!

Review?


	4. Regretful thoughts

I'm so sorry! I didn't update last week cause I was so busy! Between swimming varsity in school, homework, and my own personal resting time, I couldn't find time at all to update! I am so incredibly sorry! But hopefully this longer chapter will make up for it.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Katsu-chan, what were you talking about with Orihara-san?" Maiko asks as she walks at Katsumi's side. Katsumi simply shrugs, making Maiko pout. "Aww, come on! You never tell me anything!"

Katsumi glares down at her younger cousin, making her shrink back. "Maiko, you know very well the reason for that." Maiko's excitement visibly dims, her shoulders sagging and her head drooping slightly.

"Yeah... but it's no fun. It's not my fault, you know!" Maiko says loudly, frustrated all of the sudden. Katsumi ignores her outburst and continues walking, letting Maiko walk behind her and cool down. Maiko grumbles incoherently behind Katsumi, stomping her feet like a tantruming child.

As they approach a rundown apartment building, Katsumi sighs heavily. This was her home for the next week. Meanwhile, Maiko would be boarding with the man who loves 'humans' and puts them in life-or-death scenarios just to see their reactions.

It was a little crazy, and Katsumi hadn't wanted to do it. He had changed a lot, and not in a good way. She would have much rathered Maiko stay with Shinra and his supernatural roommate Celty, even if Shinra's has some strange... 'habits.'  
But Shinra had told her that he and Celty were going on their honeymoon this week, and weren't going to be back until later in the month. Being Shinra, he didn't give an exact date. He had gazed off dreamily as he spoke of spending alone time with his 'beautiful wife.' To which Celty stabbed him right in the gut with her hand.

But, as Katsumi had left, it was obvious that Celty was pleased at the comment.

"Katsu-chan...? I'm better now!" Maiko calls from behind Katsumi, scared at her demeanor and hoping to snap her out of it. Katsumi sighs once again, then starts walking past the building, causing Maiko to break out into a sprint to catch up with her. Maiko runs in front of the older girl and stands squarely and firmly, holding her arms out. An uncharacteristic frown creases her lips, as Katsumi raises an eyebrow.

"Hey, Katsu-chan. Are you still angry at me? What's up with you!" Maiko asks, her voice wavering. Katsumi smiles, taking a step closer to her and placing her hand on Maiko's head, ruffling her hair slightly. Maiko winces, before she relaxes and smiles happily.

"I'm not mad at you, Maiko. I'm just... remembering. That's all." Maiko's smile dims slightly.

"Remembering, huh? Do you want to be?" Maiko asks, her voice suddenly soft and cautious, though Katsumi just smiles, grabbing Maiko's hand and pulling her along.

"It doesn't quite work that way, Maiko. I... am cursed to remember. Consider yourself lucky." Maiko pouts, grumbling.

"I don't feel lucky though!"

Katsumi laughs lightly, continuing to walk along without another word. Maiko tries multiple times to initiate a conversation with her, but Katsumi is silent all the way to their destination, another apartment building. Maiko looks up at the tall, skinny building, her face glowing with a faint green hue. Katsumi smiles once again, feeling sympathetic for her.

"Trust me, Maiko. By tomorrow, Shinra's place will seem like heaven to you." Maiko's eyes widen in shock and fear. "It's that bad? Why am I staying with him then!" Katsumi shakes her head, smiling slightly as she walks into the building. Maiko, her face turning even greener every step she takes, follows her.

"Come on Celty, we need to finish packing up! Our flight leaves early tomorrow morning and we can't miss it!" is the first thing that Maiko and Katsumi hear as they approach the door to Shinra's apartment. Maiko pants after having climbed 12 flights of stairs, her hands on her knees, as Katsumi knocks on the door.A loud crash is heard from inside the room before the man in a disheveled white lab coat flings open the door, breathing a sigh of relief when he recognizes the black-clad girl.

"Come on in, come on in! Sorry it's such a mess, Celty and I have just been so busy with packing up for our trip that we've made it a bigger mess than we intended." Shinra rambles on and on about his vacation, and Katsumi is forced to raise her hand palm out, cutting off the monologue.

"I understand, Kishitani-san. You're busy. I just wanted to come by and pick up Maiko's things, have more space to run around in." Katsumi says, making Shinra glare half-jokingly at her.

"I've told you how many times, Akira-san, just call me Shinra!" Katsumi rolls her eyes. smiling.

"Oh, I'm _so sorry_, Shinra-san. I just keep_ forgetting_." Katsumi says sarcastically, making Shinra wince. Maiko, sensing the tense atmosphere, calls the attention to herself.

"Shinra-san, where is Celty-chan? I want to say goodbye to her before you leave." _'And good luck'_ Katsumi adds in her mind. Shinra smiles and points down the hallway, back towards the guest bedroom that until now had belonged mostly to Maiko. She thanks him, smiling widely as she turns and skips down the corridor, walking into the open room at the end. She greets the headless fairy with a large hug, startling her.

{Maiko? What are you doing here?} Celty types quickly on her phone. Maiko smiles and tells her she's come to pick up her things, but also to come say a formal goodbye to her. The increase in the shadows pouring from Celty's neck shows her happiness overflowing from her as she engages in conversation with the girl.

Katsumi and Shinra stay quiet for a few seconds, hearing Maiko's excited voice ring throughout the small apartment. Then Shinra turns back to Katsumi, a strict look on his face.

"Akira-san, you really shouldn't joke about things like that, especially around your cousin." Katsumi sighs, knowing his words ring true.

"Yes, I didn't think that through, did I?" Shinra shakes his head.

"When it comes to Hibiki-chan, I feel as if most comments like that fly right over her head, leaving her unaffected. She doesn't realize the full truth about her... condition. Or about you, for that matter. But if she does fully realize what she is, or what she can do..." Katsumi nods, understanding his message.

"I agree. But even if she did come to that understanding, there shouldn't be a problem." Shinra sighs in reluctant agreement.

"This is dangerous, unknown territory you're in right now, Akira-san. If something ends up going wrong when I'm gone, I don't know how much other doctors could do for your cousin. Medicine still have a long way to go in the way of the brain, and with such abstract things as memories."

"I know, Shinra-san. But nothing has gone wrong before, and I don't expect that to change. Unless..."

"...Is this about Izaya-kun? Akira-san, he isn't the same person anymore."

"I know, Shinra-san! But that doesn't change the fact that we were friends, that we... that I had to..." Katsumi's voice catches and she is unable to continue her thought. Shinra pats her arm comfortingly before leaving her alone to her thoughts, going to retrieve Maiko and his wife Celty.

"I had to... I didn't have a choice... I couldn't face him after that... He will never remember... what he did... what I did..."

"It was for the best."

* * *

What did you do, Katsumi! Anyone wanna try and guess what's going on right now? I know, it's a complete mess, but I kinda wanted it like that. So that, once it comes up, that one chapter will make you go

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH I GET IT NOW!"

But until then, all you can do is guess.


End file.
